


An Oath, Resworn

by SingingMom1716



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall made a promise to Cullen not long after his recruitment into the Inquisition.  Now that Blackwall's past is no longer hidden, can Cullen trust Blackwall to keep his word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oath, Resworn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of planned one-shots, scenes within scenes that I saw while I was playing through Inquisition for the dozenth time. Most will feature Cullen and my Selene Trevelyan, though I do have ideas for my Ellana Lavellan and Solas as well.

The door to Cullen's office banged open, jarring the Commander to attention. When he saw the warrior formerly known as Blackwall standing in the doorway, Cullen sprang from his chair, rounding on the false Warden with a snarl.

“You lying sack of - get out of my office before I throw-” Blackwall withstood the Commander's initial tirade, before interrupting his rant with a raised hand.

“Yes, I lied. I lied about a lot of things, Commander. I lied to everyone about who I was, what I did. But I never lied about my commitment to the Inquisition – or about my commitment to our Lady Inquisitor.” Cullen raised a brow at Blackwall's – no, Rainer's words, his lips a thin, downturned line. While Lady Trevelyan had been quick to forgive Blackwall's treason, Cullen was not so easily swayed, and it took all his control to not toss Blackwall over the nearest rampart.

“You swore an oath to the Inquisitor after she generously pardoned you. But what's to stop you from betraying her like you betrayed your men? How can I trust you at her side? How can anyone trust you?” The Commander's sharp tone stung Blackwall, and he hung his head, knowing he deserved every drop of venom Cullen flung at him. After a long, awkward moment, the grizzled warrior lifted his chin, locking eyes with Cullen, his voice harsh and thick with emotion.

“I promised you long ago that I would keep our Lady Inquisitor safe, that as long as I drew breath, no harm would come to her. That hasn't changed. That will never change, Commander. On that, you have my word.” Cullen's voice was like cold steel as he stared down Blackwall.

“You broke the oath you swore to the Orlesian army. You betrayed the men under your command. How can I possibly trust you at Sel – the Lady Inquisitor's side?” Blackwall didn't flinch under that glare, his fists clenched at his side as he answered.

“Because I love her, Commander.” Blackwall again raised his hand, even as Cullen's fingers twitched at the hilt of his sword. “Before you strike me down for my confession, Commander, I know full well where her eyes linger, I know what lights her face after a long trek away from Skyhold, and I know whose company she seeks. I know who holds her heart – and it isn't me. It could never be me. So I am content to be her Champion, to safeguard her from her enemies, and to make sure she always comes back to you.”

As Cullen gaped at Blackwall, the warrior drew his sword and jabbed it into the floor, sparks showering the feet of both men. Wrapping both his hands over the pommel of his sword, Blackwell dropped to one knee before Cullen, bowing his head as he spoke.

“As I promised you before, so I swear to you now. As long as I draw breath, no harm shall come to out Lady Inquisitor, Selene Trevelyan. Wherever she walks, I will be her shadow. Wherever she goes, I will defend and protect her. This I swear to you.”

Cullen continued to stare into Blackwall's eyes, the tension thick between them, until the Commander's lips twitched into the shadow of a smirk.

“And what if our Lady decides to plunge headlong into a pack of shades at a Fade Rift she's spotted well before anyone else? Or if she decides to set her Mage self against a Behemoth without backup, as she did at the Shrine of Dumat?” Blackwall released his breath in a faint sigh, nodding to Cullen as he stood, sheathing his sword.

“Then I'll make sure she knows where to swing that magic blade of hers. Maker knows she still needs training in proper swordsmanship.” Saluting Cullen, Blackwall turned to leave the Commander's office, his hand on the doorknob.

“Thank you, for keeping Selene safe, when I cannot.”

Blackwall acknowledged Cullen with a short nod, slipping through the door before the Commander could see the warrior's emotions laid bare in his eyes.


End file.
